Ai Gonplei Nou Ste Odon
by 102000QP
Summary: How will they bring this war to a good end with all the hurdles thrown their way. The fight will not be easy, but their fight will not be over untill they've secured a safe future for their people. Hopefully, with the help of friends, they'll succeed in changing things for the better.
1. Chapter 1

"Help me get her to the bed!" Clarke cries out while holding Lexa, whom she just caught in her downfall, in her arms.

Titus takes Lexa from Clarke's arms into his own, before standing up and laying his Heda on Wanheda's bed gently, as if that gentle gesture could somehow undo the horror scene playing out in front of him. Clarke rushes towards the bed as well as Titus sorrowfully exclaims "What have I done?"

"I need something to stop the bleeding" Clarke commands Titus who scurries away to get the supplies he thinks she'll need, Clarke then turns her attention fully to Lexa "It'll be okay. Just lay still, okay? Lay still." She tells Lexa while putting pressure on the entry wound, as Lexa wriths on the bed in pain, not even the soothing scent of Clarke clinging to the sheets can help Lexa fight the pain.

"Don't be afraid." Lexa tells Clarke with a voice shaking from agony. They look into each other's eyes, before Clarke decides to put Lexa's words aside for now and instead focus on saving her. "You're gonna be fine. Just lay still" Clarke repeats, as Titus hands her a rag and a bowl with water. Clarke tears Lexa's shirt, before grabbing the bowl with water and pouring it over the wound to clear away the black blood from the entry wound, so she can assess the damage without blood in her way.

"She's losing too much blood" Clarke mumbles to herself as she tries to push the rag far enough in the wound to stop the bleeding to the best of her abilities. "Stay with me" she softly tells Lexa.

Guards burst into the room, they stop dead in their tracks when they lay their eyes on their Heda. "Arrest Titus and throw him in the deepest hole you can find" Clarke commands them with a sneer towards Titus and the guards head her command. One of them stays behind as the others drag Titus away. "Get Indra and Octavia, I need them here, they're about to leave Polis" Clarke commands the guard. She rushes away to comply Clarke's command, trusting Heda's life in Wanheda's hands.

* * *

"Wormana Indra!" The guard calls after Indra and Octavia, who were about to pass through the gates of Polis. Indra turns around, meeting the guard "Lukot, yu gaf in?" she asks the guard. "Heda en Wanheda gaf yu in kom we wogeda Wanheda, nau" Hearing the urgency in the guards voice causes Indra and Octavia to rush after the guard who's already on her way back to Clarke's room.

When they reach the room and take sight of what's going on, Indra immediately goes to the bed, while Octavia unties Murphy before also moving over to the bed and Indra's friend leaves the room to guard the door.

"What happened?" Indra demands to know, her worry for Lexa evident in her voice. She's seen Lexa grow up from a little baby to a fine young lady and a fierce fighter and politician. She feels guilty for not being able to do anything to have prevented the current situation, even though she knows in her head that there's nothing she could have done. Even if she wasn't injured.

"Titus happened" Clarke answers her with a bitter tone "He tried to shoot me, missed and instead hit Lexa."

"Where is that traitor?" Indra sneers, no one will get away with hurting the Commander as long as she is alive.

Clarke looks Indra in the eyes, the anger in her own eyes equal to the anger in Indra's "Don't worry, I've already told the guards to throw him in the deepest hell-hole they could find." Indra looks satisfied with that answer, already thinking of how to kill the traitor, slowly, drawing out his suffering for as long as she can.

Lexa starts to cough uncontrollably, drawing Clarke and Indra out of their very short bonding session over hating Titus. "Roll her to her side, fast, but gentle." Clarke orders and the four of them carefully manoeuvre Lexa to her side, just in time as Lexa starts heaving with painful grunts, but nothing comes out, making her exertions even more painful.

"What do we have to do?" Octavia asks Clarke, she might not like the Commander after she left them at Mount Weather, but no-one deserves to die like this and she can't deny the obvious love between the Commander and Clarke.

"Her best shot at survival is my mom and the technology in Arkadia" Clarke says, having no idea how to accomplish getting Lexa into Arkadia, with the current tensions. "Clarke" Lexa says. "I know, Lex, but it's your only chance. I can't lose you, we can't lose you. You're the glue that holds the coalition together and I need you to grow old with me, okay. So please, just hold on" Clarke pleads with Lexa, who gives a small nod in understanding and in a promise not to give up on Clarke and a future together as she says with a slightly shaking voice "Ai gonplei nou ste odon."

"Indra, is there a way to leave the tower unnoticed?" Clarke asks, her first priority is getting on the road to Polis, while not alerting everyone of Lexa's weakened state. She can figure out how to get into Arkadia during the trip down.

Indra nods "There is a way and it also leads right to the stable of Heda's horse."

"Okay, how do we move Lexa?" Clarke asks. No one in the room is currently able to carry a now unconscious Lexa. Octavia and Clarke are not yet strong enough to carry a fully grown woman, Indra's arm is still in a sling and Murphy was just tortured.

"The guard who you sent to get us is waiting outside this room, she can carry Heda to the stables" Indra suggests. Clarke nods and Indra gets her friend and also guard to carry Lexa.

* * *

"Hej, Somines, yu ogud gon pak au Heda?" Clarke greets Lexa's horse, before quickly saddling him. When Clarke is finished, she gets on Somines' back and the guard places Lexa in front of her. In the mean time Indra and Octavia have readied their own horses and with Murphy and Octavia sharing Octavia's horse they set off to Arkadia in a fast pace, all worried about an ever weakening Lexa.

* * *

Translations:

Wormana Indra: General Indra

Lukot, yu gaf in?: Friend, what do you need?

Heda en Wanheda gaf yu in kom we wogeda Wanheda, nau: Heda and Wanheda need you in Wanheda's room, now

Hej, Somines, yu ogud gon pak au Heda?: Hey, Pride, are you ready to carry Heda?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thanks for the very positive reactions, I've got three chapters for y'all. I was a bit behind with posting the chapters here, sorry for that. Thanks for all the favourites and follows and a special thanks to **David12leca** and **StrangerThanXsAnatomy** for leaving a review. I hope you'll all enjoy the next few chapters and if you've got some time, let me know what you think. I love hearing back from you!

* * *

The first part of the ride to Arkadia was mostly spent in silence. The occasional question of how much longer coming from Clarke and either Indra's or Octavia's answer on said question, were the only words spoken. Octavia was kept in thoughts by her worries about Lincoln's welfare, the same happened with Murphy about Emor whom he hadn't seen since he was taken to Polis. Indra spent the first part worrying about Lexa, praying to the gods that she'll survive this attack, and thinking of a way to keep Anya from acting before thinking when she sees her former second's current state.

And Clarke, Clarke worried about Lexa. As the time passed by she could feel Lexa leaning more and more on her. Every now and then Lexa woke up for a few minutes and Clarke spent those minutes telling her about her life on the Ark and her hopes for their future together. Clarke hoped that hearing her talk about a future together would help Lexa to hold on. She's not ready to lose Lexa and she knows that Lexa is not willing to go just yet. Lexa's front looks like it came straight from a scene of those horror movies they used to make. It's covered in black blood, the thing reassuring Clarke is that the new blood only trickles from the wound slowly. Most of the blood on Lexa is dry and only a small part is wet.

Clarke has also thought about her and Lexa's best shot to get in Arkadia and get her mom to be able to treat Lexa. Just three more hours until they hopefully can get Lexa the help she needs. She tells Indra, Octavia and Murphy "When we get to the blockade you stay there to explain what's going on and Lexa and I won't stop and instead immediately continue the last ten minutes to Arkadia." They all nod in understanding.

* * *

"They're inside" Artigus interrupts Indra and Anya, who were in a heated discussion.

"Thank you, Artigus" Anya says, she and Indra both not showing any outward sign of relieve at the news. Artigus is quick to leave the two generals alone after delivering the news. Both Anya and Indra let out the relieved sigh now that they're the only people present. They leave Anya's tent to inform the warriors about the most recent developments and as they leave the tent they leave their discussion behind and focus on the task at hand.

"I might have let our warriors throw the Skaikru in the cell" Anya offhandedly tells Indra, as they walk towards the group that has gathered in the middle of the clearing.

Indra is pleased with what Anya just told her _I taught you well_ she thinks "I'll have Zelda set them loose and watch them for any sign of retaliation"

Seeing as Indra is of even fewer words than Anya, Anya starts to address the gathered warriors "Gona kom Kongeda, earlier today Heda was gravely injured by the Fleimkepa. Wanheda has gone to Arkadia with Heda, to give Heda her best chance at survival. All generals and leaders have discussed about the matter at hand. We will do everything we can to head Heda's earlier orders to contain and not kill for as long as she lives. In the meantime Natblida Aden will be travelling to our blockade and will serve as temporary Heda, so we may continue to bring Skaikru's so called leader Pike to his knees" The noise of agreement from the warriors who heard Anya's speech is quickly echoed by those who didn't hear it, but were informed of it mere seconds later. The noise made by the warriors grows louder as more warriors join in on the chant. Soon the warriors chants are easily heard in Arkadia.

* * *

"Sir"

"I know Blake, I hear it as well. For now we will make sure that their precious leader survives" Pike tells Bellamy as they both hear the chants made by the blockade.

"Heda. Heda. Heda"

The chants haven't gone down all day and night and Pike walks inside. He needs no reminder that Clarke Griffin forced his hand into letting the leader of the savages inside Arkadia for treatment. He needs some peace and quiet to think about how to turn this event to his advantage. As he walks away he inwardly curses the younger Griffin, and also the younger Miller for opening the gates for Clarke and that Commander. It's not like he could execute those three in front off all his subjects, no, he needs to be smart about this, but at least he already has the Commander in his prison, locked away with the rest of the savages.

* * *

"_Hold your fire!" Miller yells at the other guards as soon as he sees a horse speeding towards Arkadia with a blond-haired rider, there's only one person who could be racing towards them. As the horse and its rider get closer to Arkadia, Miller starts to notice a second person on the horse, one that looks very similar to the Commander._

_From quite a distance from the gates of Arkadia Clarke starts shouting at the guards to open the door and get her a doctor. The combination of Clarke's commanding tone and the knowledge that it was only the Commander's influence that have stopped the warriors from laying waste to Arkadia, cause Miller to obey Clarke and he opens the gates just in time for Clarke, Lexa and Somines to rush through._

_The trio skids to a stop when they're a good few feets within the gates. A crowd quickly gathers, intrigued by what's going on and, unknowingly, also keeping Pike from killing Lexa and arresting Clarke right then and there._

"_Get my mom." Clarke tells Miller who's jumped down from the tower he was keeping watch on. Miller takes off in a sprint towards medical, as Pike shoulders his way to the crowd while staring with a very deadly look towards Clarke and Lexa._

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't execute our enemy and try you for treason for bringing that savages inside our gates" Pike growls out and his supporters agree loudly with this question._

_Clarke stares right back into his eyes "Because doing so will make sure that every single one of us will die a death of a thousand cuts."_

"_Why should that frighten us!" one supporter yells, another adds "Our bullets will kill them before they reach us"_

"_If you believe that, go ahead and kill their Commander" Clarke says easily and Pike's eyes narrow, not trusting what she just said. "But keep in mind, that not even 1 percent of their warriors are here" Murmurs rise throughout the crowd "It is up to you Pike, keep their Commander and your own people alive or kill both"_

_Abby arrives just in time to hear that last part as Bellamy stops her from moving forward to Clarke and Lexa. "Fix their Commander, but do not use any unnecessary supplies on her that are for our own people" Pike orders Abby and Jackson who push Bellamy to the side to reach the Commander as fast as possible._

_As Clarke, Abby, Jackson and Miller gently get an almost unconscious Lexa of Somines, Clarke mulls over what Pike just said. Somehow he made himself sound like he called the shots while he gives into Clarke demands, but she also sees quite a few disgruntled Arkadians at hearing their chosen leader's orders._

* * *

"_Put her down on the table" Abby tells Jackson and Miller who carry Lexa inside the medbay. Abby immediately hooks Lexa up to monitor her vitals "Her heart rate is too slow, her bp to low, oxygen levels are dropping and there's a lack of brain activity" Jackson rattles off while Abby has moved to remove the makeshift bandages Clarke placed to keep the blood loss to a minimum._

"_The bullet is sticking out from her back" Abby says, seeing the head of the bullet poking out of Lexa's skin a little too close to her spine for Abby's comfort. "Jackson, ready the pain medicine, we need her not to move around if we want a chance of keeping her from becoming paralyzed."_

_Clarke keeps quiet as the medical jargon becomes more and more worrying, she decides to focus solely on Lexa and let her mom do what she does best. "C'mon Lex, I need you to fight, I can't lose you. Please don't stop fighting, I need you" she whispers in Lexa's ear over and over again, until she's disturbed by Pike, Bellamy and Monroe entering the medway._

_Jackson is handing Abby the bottles for the right medication. Catching sight of this Pike pulls out his gun, with the others following quickly, and points it at Abby. "Put those bottles back to where they belong. You will not waste such important medicines on her if you want to live. Those savages are supposed to be tough, so let her proof it."_

_Abby looks like she wants to argue, but keep her mouth shut, knowing that she wouldn't walk out of a further fight unscathed. "Fine, Jackson, you'll assist me. Clarke, right arm. Blake, right leg. Miller, left leg. Monroe, left arm. Keep her down, this is going to hurt a lot. Hopefully she won't wake up, but be prepared if she does regain consciousness."_


	3. Chapter 3

_As soon as she's sure that the four people surrounding the Commander have a good grip Abby grabs a scalpel. Seeing as Pike would never let her use any good medical equipment on the Commander, who's looking more like a young girl than the Commander of the Grounders at the moment, Abby needs to enlarge the entry wound first to be able to access very likely internal damage and then, after repairments, she'll start working on getting the bullet out. With the scalpel in her hand Abby takes a deep breath, knowing that she needs to work fast and steady. She goes over the plan in her head one more time before walking over to the table with Lexa on it. She steadies her breath one more time, she moves the scalpel to the entry wound and while expecting the worst, she makes the first necessary cut._

_When Abby nears the end of the first cut, like she knew was very likely, Lexa wakes up from the extreme pain. Lexa tries to surge up into a upright position. Clarke and Monroe try their best to stop Lexa from moving around. Luckily for them, the moment Lexa lays eyes on Clarke she settles back on the table. As soon as Lexa stops moving, Abby refocuses on the surgery and misses the look of trust in Lexa's eyes as she looks at Clarke._

_Abby hears Clarke talking, since it's not in English she assumes her daughter is talking to Lexa. "Chil yu daun. En's ku. Yu ste klir. Ai Nomon ste sis yu au" Abby continues with her task, seeing that it won't be an easy fix. All that she hopes for right now is that Lexa will lose consciousness once again and that the pain won't just keep her from falling into the darkness._

* * *

_A couple hours later Abby is finally finished with the surgery, her task considerably speeding up when she got some medicine into Lexa that knocked her out. Before that moment they had to stop every few minutes, because Lexa's heart rate was going far to fast. She's glad that Pike left the room about 40 minutes into the surgery, mumbling something about it taking too long for someone like him to wait for to end. This move allowed her and Jackson to grab the meds and get them into Lexa._

_Just as Abby's finishing up the last stitches Pike and quite a few of his followers walk into the room. "How much longer Abby?" he asks, not bothering to hide the impatience in his voice._

_"I just need to finish these last stitches" Abby responds, not letting Pike disturb her from the task at hands. She carefully finishes the last stitches "She'll live for now" she announces._

_Apparently that's enough for Pike, he nods to his followers. His followers stalk to the table and carelessly pull Lexa of the table. Lexa's feet hit the ground with a loud thud and she awakens with a silent cry of pain. Pike's lackeys pull a ghostly white struggling Lexa out of the room and down the hall to the holding cells. "Bellamy, put Clarke in my study and make sure she stays put" Pike orders before following his lackeys._

_When they reach the holding cells Pike makes a show of throwing Lexa inside, causing her to hit her head and finally slipping into unconsciousness again, but not before hearing the noise around her rise in volume._

* * *

After Bellamy told him his concerns regarding the chants of the Grounders outside the walls of Arkadia, Pike enters his study. He revels in seeing Clarke Griffin handcuffed to his desk, having Bellamy on his side is proving to be more and more useful.

"The princess has returned to her castle" he begins "Although I don't understand why you brought a savage with you. Oh, wait, I do, someone has a little crush" The slight widening in Clarke's eyes confirm his suspicions. "Tell me, Clarke, how do you plan to stop those savages out there from storming inside and running right into the barrels of our guns? Although it would make our jobs of killing them a lot easier, I doubt that you would allow that to happen. You care too much about them. I suspect you'll ramble on about the same things about needing them for survival and all that, like your mother and Marcus do. You'll try to convince me to not kill them. I'll save you the breath, I don't care" Pike allows a short moment of silence to fall.

Clarke considers her words carefully before using the pause in Pike's monologue "First of all, bringing that 'savage' here, is the only thing keeping you alive right now. That savage, their Heda, is the only one stopping her people from annihilating Skaikru. I can assure you that once she dies, whether it be at your hands or not, they will not stop attacking us until they have either laid waste to Arkadia or you've killed them all. Which is impossible seeing as they literally have hundreds of thousands of people. Second of all, we do need them to survive, we have no idea how to survive when the winter comes around or what to do when drought is threatening to destroy the few crops we have, but they do. They have lived on these lands during the 97 years we were in space. They not only survived, but they're thriving. We need their knowledge." Clarke ends her own monologue. Feeling like she achieved her goals of emphasizing their need for the grounders' support and stop him from forming any thoughts about her and Lexa's relationship, if you could even call it that, they really like each other, but giving the circumstances they haven't really had time to talk about, well, anything, really.

"You, your mother and Marcus are right about one thing, Clarke, we do need the savages, but who says we've got to treat them like equals. We are superior, once we break their precious commander, we'll enslave them. Our trips to the mountain gave me some fairly good ideas on how to achieve that goal" With that Pike leaves the room. Closing the door as he hears Clarke yell after him "You are no better than the mountain men." Relishing in that compliment he turns towards Bellamy, "Release miss Griffin and remind her that I have no problem killing as many people as I can if she speaks to anyone about our conversation." Bellamy gives a singular strong nod in understanding and enters Pike's office.

That boy was far too easy to manipulate into doing exactly as he asked, all he had to promise to keep Octavia save and threaten to kill her if Bellamy stepped out of line.

* * *

"Wormana Anya, hakom du oso sen Heda's hedon in ona em nou ste hir?" A soldier silently questions Anya when she is on her way to meet Indra to discuss their own course of action.

"Gona, ai throu au yu dula os mema op chit don kom hashta las bandrona en haiplana chon gou gon Heda" Anya responds, leaving the warrior to remember why a certain Azgeda ambassador found his way to the ground and how Azgeda's queen died.

* * *

Translations:

Wormana Anya, hakom du oso sen Heda's hedon in ona em nou ste hir?: General Anya, why do we head Heda's orders when she is not here?

Gona, ai throu au yu dula os mema op chit don kom hashta las bandrona en haiplana chon gou gon Heda.: Warrior, I suggest you do well to remember what happened to the last Ambassador and Queen who went against Heda.


End file.
